Dependance
by KnightwalkerN
Summary: 10 ans de torture, sans pouvoir se plaindre. De nouveau libre, mais déjà ciblée par un autre. Mozart (une fille), jeune musicienne, redevient esclave; celle de Doquixote Doflamingo, et doit revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Au moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait... [Nda: l'image n'est pas a moi]
1. Chapter 1

_**Au sommet de RedLine, Marie Joie. Lieu d'habitation des Dragons Célestes. A vision paradis sur terre….. Enfin, pour certains**_

_**«Ah ! Non ! Aaaah ! Arrêtez, je-je vous en prie..!» ça fait mal… mais si je me plaints plus, je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici.**_

_**«Ça t'apprendra que de la porcelaine aussi chère ne tombe pas du ciel ! Sale esclave !»**_

_**Et il est parti. Les autres esclaves présents dans la pièce s'approchèrent de moi. Les esclaves des Dragons Célestes. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça m'arrive. Ni a moi ni a personne d'autre… **_

_**«Ne t'inquiète pas Mozart… la douleur finira par passer… » C'était Sherry, une danseuse aux longs cheveux noirs aux yeux turquoise**_

_**«Demain tu ne remarqueras plus rien» Et lui, c'était Jason, un professionnel au poker**_

_**Ils sont tous les deux morts… Ainsi que Matt, et Lisa, Rika, Leon…**_

Mozart se réveilla en sueur. De l'autre coté de la grande chambre remplie d'armes et de bouquets de tout genre, se trouvait Baby 5. Elle doit la surveiller, jusqu'à se que le Rose en décide autrement.

Les Dragons Célestes avaient décidé qu'ils n'en voulaient plus d'elle, Mozart fut donc relâchée. Mais comme pour tous les marqués (avec la marque du Dragon) qui ont été libérés comme elle, la société n'en voulais plus d'eux. Elle avait alors décidée de mourir en mer. Se laisser voguer jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête la fasse couler. Mourir libre. Quelle pourrait être une meilleure manière pour qu'un esclave veille finir ses jours, sinon en étant libre ? Mais malheureusement le destin en voulu autrement. Un petit changement de plans, j'ai nommé Donquixote Doflamingo, lui a donné un nouveau titre ainsi que devoir. Depuis ce jour là, i mois, Mozart était devenue la petite canarie du Grand Corsaire ainsi que l'une de ses « jouets ». Il ne lui avait pas forcée à LE faire jusqu'à maintenant, juste des propositions plutôt inappropriés dont toutes les réponses furent « non », et bizarrement, il les accepta sans broncher.

Mozart se leva et changea de ses pyjamas, aux vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Un chemisier blanc à manches ¾. Une jupe bordeaux qui lui allait d'un peu au dessous de anches, jusqu'aux chevilles avec une coupe du coté gauche allant de la cuisse jusqu'en bas. Des bottines marron et ses cheveux blonds clairs se retrouvaient dans une tresse qui tombait sur son épaule jusqu'à son ventre. Elle avait aussi une couronne de fleurs, que son « admirateur secret » lui a offert ( Doflamingo).

Elle monta au dernier étage du palais pour se rendre au toit. C'était le seul endroit où personne ne la dérangeait... Bon... personne sauf l'autre imbécile collant - - ' (Trébol). Mais à cette heure là ils dormaient tous, normalement. Dans le chemin, Mozart entendit de la musique classique, elle adorait la musique classique. Celle-ci venait de derrière deux grandes portes Mozart s'approchait et l'ouvrit doucement, suffisamment pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il y avait 4 grands trônes tous tournés vers la fenêtre, et une table basse sur laquelle était posé un tourne-disque. Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant la vue que la pièce offrait sur l'île était Doflamingo. _'Oh non, oh non, oh non ! Il faut que je parte de suite !'_ pensa Mozart. Mais alors que s'apprêtait à partir son corps arrêta de réagir.

«Que fait tu réveillée à cette heure ci ma petite canarie ? Fufufufu»

Son corps fit un demi-tour et commença à marcher s'arrêtant seulement devant son maitre.

«Euh… Bonjours Jeune Maitre, c-comment allez vous ?» dit elle poliment, elle savait plus que n'importe qui dans ce palais, qu'il ne fallait pas mettre leur maitre en colère.

«Pas besoin d'être si polie ma petite muse.» dit-il en approchant son visage de celui de Mozart «Que fait tu levée de si tôt ?»

«Euh j-je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc je me suis levée pour aller me promener un peu dans… dans le palais…» ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge…

«Pourquoi ne me chanterait tu pas une chanson alors ? Ça t'occuperait, non ? fufufu»

«O-Oui bien sur ! Q-Que voulez vous que je vous chante Jeune Maitre ?»

Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha d'une armoire ouverte remplie de disques, de l'autre coté de la salle. Il en prit un et lit rapidement le titre, vérifiant que c'était le bon disque.

_Let's get out of htis town, baby we're on fire__  
><em> 

Mozart la reconnue de suite, et commença à chanter pour celui qui était désormais, son maitre.

_Everyone around here seems to be going down, down, down_

_If you stick with me, I can take you higher, and higher_

_It feels like all of our friends are lost_

_Nobody's found found found_

_I got so scared I thought no one could save me_

_You came along scooped me up like a baby_

_Every now and then the stars align_

_Boy and girl meet by the great design_

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones ?_

_Everybody told me love was blind _

_Then I saw your face and you blew my mind_

_Finally you and me are the lucky ones this time_

…

_I tried so hard to act nice like a lady_

_You taught me that it was good to be crazy_

Mozart se sentait tellement bien en chantant cette chanson qui la rappelait des souvenirs de sa liberté, de quand sa voix lui appartenait à elle et personne d'autre. Elle était si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Doflamingo avait déjà arrêté la musique.

_Feels like, feels like, you know,_

_It feels like falling in love for the first time_

_Feels like, you know,_

_It feels like falling in love_

«Fufufu. Tu chantes vraiment bien ma petite canarie.»

«Merci Jeune Maitre» dit elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

En prenant le menton de Mozart entre son indicateur et pouce, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

«Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'a pas besoin d'être si polie, n'est ce pas ?»

«Euh.. s-si ! Pardonnez- moi Jeune Maitre» bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant dû à la proximité

«Je dois partir maintenant. J'ai des choses à faire.» dit-il en la lâchant e en marchant vers la porte, souriant intérieurement.

Mozart lâcha un soupir lorsqu'il parti, pensant avoir l'avoir échappée cette fois…

«On se retrouvera dans ma chambre ce soir, Euterpe¹»

Sur ce, il partie en fermant la porte, ignorant la jeune femme qu'il laissa effondrée en larmes dans la pièce.

¨Plus Tard, centre ville de Dressarosa¨

Baby 5 faisait ses courses avec Mozart, elles devaient s'occuper des achats des autres « jouets » de Doflamingo. Elles étaient aussi accompagnées de quelques membres de la famille Don Quichotte. C'était leur maitre qui leur avait demandé de le faire. Le même maitre que les observait au loin, dans le toit d'un des immeubles qui entouraient la place dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Après deux heures de courses, un homme s'approcha d'elles. Il avait les cheveux marron clairs et les yeux d'un bleu clair. Il était bien musclé et avait l'air charmant.

«Mademoiselle, j'ignore comment j'ai fait jusqu'aujourd'hui, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre plus long temps sans votre compagnie à mes côtés» cria-t-il désespéramment, un genou à terre en prenant la main inoccupée de Baby 5

Celle-ci rougis instantanément et en lâchant ses courses elle se mit à genoux elle aussi, pour être à son niveau et dit :

«Vous avez besoin de moi !»

«Oui ! On va se marier…» commença-t-il

«… et avoir des enfants !» termina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

«Baby-san… on devrait s'en aller maintenant…» dit Mozart nerveuse, ne sachant pas quoi faire

«Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que mon frère t'aimera bien.» dit-il en lui souriant

Et tout d'un coup il sauta sur Mozart sans prévenir et l'enlaça, enfonçant son visage dans sa poitrine, avec Baby 5 à ses cotés, choquée. Mozart n'eue pas le temps de réagir, que le jeune homme se trouva à terre avec Baby 5 sur lui, dont le bras s'était métamorphosé en un fusil, pointé vers son visage.

«Ça ne v pas de me trahir comme ça ?! En plus juste après une demande en mariage ?! »

«J-Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris erm… ?» dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas son nom

«Baby 5 !» cria-t-elle énervée

«A-Ay Baby 5, je te le jure ! Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mon corps !»

Baby 5 ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, avant de se lever en retransformant son bras. Le brun qui pensait être sorti d'affaire n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le coup de pied de Baby 5 qui l'envoya valsé vers un bâtiment de l'autre coté de la place. Et en se retournant vers Mozart elle dit souriante :

« On y va, Mozart-chan ?»

«A-Ay Baby-san OO'' »dit elle en prenant leurs courses, avant de la rattraper, suivi des autres membres de la « famille ».

¨POV Mozart¨

De retours au palais, j'aidai Baby 5 à distribuer certaines choses que les autres avaient demandées. Je m'y étais habituée à leurs présences. Chacun d'eux avait une personnalité unique. Certains, je m'y suis habituée très facilement comme Baby-san, d'autres… pas vraiment…Sugar semblait être une enfant gentille, mais parfois elle avait un caractère, un peu cruel.

Quand je passai à coté de la piscine, une femme m'arrêta en se postant devant moi, les mains sur les anches, me regardant d'haut.

«Oh toi, la petite nouvelle !» c'est ce qu'ils s'amusaient à m'appeler, peut d'entre eux savait mon nom.

La femme qui me parla s'appelle Rose, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle était un peu plus grande que moi, blonde. Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain vert, des shorts jeans très courts, vraiment très courts, et elle était pieds nus. La plus grande différence entre elle et moi était nos poitrines. La sienne était extrêmement grande alors que la mienne… c'est limite si on arrive à l'apercevoir a travers mes vêtements. Elle était une des personnes qui adorait me rabaisser.

«Je t'ai vue ce matin avec le Jeune Maitre. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu' il a fait de toi sa nouvelle putain que tu auras plus de valeur, si tu vaux déjà quelque chose bien sur ! – dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

«Je ne suis pas une de ses jouets ! De plus, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une de ses vieilles catins que tu vaux plus que moi.»

Quand j'ai finis ma phrase, j'ai réussie à éviter un coup de poing de justesse. A ce que je vois, son âge est son point sensible.

«Fufufu…»

Euuw…. Lui.

«Jeune Maitre !» cria la blondinette en se jetant sur lui (nda : je veux juste préciser que je n'ai rien contre les blondes)

«Allons, il ne faut pas se battre pour moi. Fufufu»

«Ce n'était pas le cas !» cria-je

Il se retourna vers moi, toujours souriant, et je recula d'un pas. Je n'étais toujours pas habituée à ses regards. Même derrière ces lunettes (que si je puis me permettre, étaient de très mauvais goût), je me sentais rabaissée. J'avais tellement peur qu'il découvre le secret caché dans mon dos… et que pour cette raison il me tue.

En lâchant sa « compagne », il se retourna, s'adressant à moi avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur du palais, souriant narquoisement.

«Dans mes quartiers. Maintenant. Fufufu…»

¹ Déesse grecque de la musique


	2. Chapter 2

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

«…Jeune Maitre ? Puis-je entrer ?»

«Tu aurais pu te dépêcher un peu ma petite canarie, j'en devenais impatient, fufufu. Mais j'en suis sure que ça en vaudra la peine.»

Mozart était maintenant sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre de son maitre. Le moment qu'elle craignait le plus était arrivé… Le problème n'était pas ce qu'il allait lui faire, étant un ex-esclave, ça lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois… ce que lui faisait peur, ce que pendant cet acte il découvre sa marque du dragon…

«Rapproche-toi, et ferme la porte à clefs.» dit Doflamingo couché sur son grand lit rempli de coussins.

Pourtant, Mozart ne bouge pas. Elle tremblait. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, de plus, être coincée entre ces 4 murs sans échappatoire. Voyant qu'elle ne bougerait pas toute seule, il utilisa son pouvoir pour la faire avancer. Quand elle s'arrêta au pied du lit, Mozart enleva ses bottines et monta sur le lit, se postant devant son maitre. (toujours en étant contrôlée)

«Tu n'essaye pas de résister... ?» dit Doflamingo un peu surpris, toujours en souriant

«…Ça ne fera que me fatiguer… Et puis… je préfèrerais si ça finissait au plus vite…»

«Fufufu, je commence à t'aimer de plus en plus Mozart»

En l'entendant dire son nom pour la deuxième fois, la première étant quand ils se sont connus, elle le regarda en rougissant pour la première fois dans les yeux. Et quand je dis « dans les yeux », c'est vraiment dans les yeux, car il ne portait plus ces lunettes. Il était tellement … _'… beau… attirant… marche… stupide cerveau… arrête de le regarder'_

«Alors ? Un petit problème ma petite canarie ? Fufufufu» ricana Doflamingo amusé de sa réaction

«Ce n'est rien Jeune Maitre !» dit-elle rapidement en détournant son regard

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses mains ouvrirent la fermeture éclaire de sa jupe la faisant tomber à ses pieds et exposant la partie inférieure de son corps Doflamingo fit alors sa canarie jeter en un coup de pied la pièce qui n'était plus nécessaire. Celle-ci essaya de se cacher en utilisant son bras mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas.

«Oh mais ne sois pas si…»

«Arrêtez ça maintenant, je vous en prie !» dit-elle en commençant à pleurer quelques larmes

Maintenant ces mains montaient vers son chemisier. Elle défit le premier bouton. Ces anches commencèrent à bouger aussi, suivant un rythme. Le second bouton. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules pendant qu'un des ses bras ondulait au dessous de sa tête, l'autre défit les deux boutons suivants.

«Arrêtez Maitre… s'il vous plait»

Son corps se positionna à califourchon sur le lit, rampant vers son maitre, qui souriait savourant la vue de la jeune fille qui s'effondrait à la seconde. Elle s'arrêta devant les jambes écartées du flamant rose. Les mains de Mozart se posèrent chacune sur un genou de Doflamingo pendant que celui-ci défit les derniers boutons du chemisier de Mozart l'enlevant. Ses mains passèrent derrière le dos de celle-ci pour enlever son soutien-gorge. Il en profita de ce moment de proximité, pour parcourir sa langue à travers le cou de Mozart, s'arrêtant à son oreille.

«Humm… délicieux...» susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille

Mozart se leva, et recommença à bouger ne portant plus que sa culotte pour cacher sa nudité, et continua à bouger ses anches. La seule différence, était que maintenant, les larmes coulaient à flots.

«Arrêtez… Arrête ! Arrête Doflamingo !» cette fois ci elle criait en abandonnant le vouvoiement

«Calme toi, ma canarie, tu te sentiras très bien d'ici peu. Je t'emmènerais au septième siècle…»

«Mais je ne veux pas ! Je voudrais juste mourir…» dit-elle d'une voix brisée

Pendant ce court échange, elle n'avait pas arrêtée de danser face au Corsaire, mais en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même, Doflamingo remarqua qu'elle avait une marque dans le dos… une marque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

«Arrête-toi.» dit-il en baissant sa main, annulant son emprise sur elle

Lorsque les fils de l'Ito Ito no Mi la lâchèrent, Mozart tomba à genoux sur le lit, ses cheveux couvrant son visage, montrant son dos découvert à Doflamingo. Elle retourna son visage de façon à pouvoir le regarder, la peur visible dans son regard.

«Je comprends maintenant… c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas t'abandonner à moi.» dit-il en souriant, tendant une main pour caresser la marque des dragons célestes dans le dos de Mozart.

Celle-ci se retourna, recoulant au bord du lit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher aux yeux du Grand Corsaire qui s'assit devant elle les jambes croisés.

«V-Vous… qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant ?» demanda Mozart tremblante «Me tuer ? Ou alors vous allez essayer de me revendre aux Dragons Célestes ?»

La regardant d'un air sérieux il demanda «Et pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?»

«Vous… vous êtes Donflamingo… c'est… c'est qui vous êtes…»

«Tsk. J'hais le gouvernement mondial, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon haine envers les nobles mondiaux.» en disant cela, une aura noir c'est levée autours de lui. Il dégagea littéralement de l'haine. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne te traite pas comme les autres. Si j'aurais voulu le faire avec toi, je l'aurais déjà fait il y a longtemps.»

«Vous dites que vous haïssez le gouvernement mondial…pourtant vous travaillez pour eux…»

«J'ai mes raisons» dit-il un sourire se forment lentement sur son visage. Il se rapprocha encore plus de Mozart, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. « Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal et encore moins te tuer» En disant ces mots, il ramena Mozart contre sa poitrine.

«Vous… vous mentez.. ! Arrêtez ça maintenant !» dit elle en essayant de le repousser. Des nouvelles larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

«Certainement pas. Tu es à moi et moi seul»

Ces derniers mots furent suffisants pour la faire craquer. Elle éclata en sanglots se raccrochant encore plus à son maître. Celui-ci se coucha sur son lit l'emportant avec lui. Mozart continua de pleurer, se serrant toujours plus contre Doflamingo qui les couvre tous les deus sus les draps en satin de son lit.

Doflamingo sourit encore plus, fêtant intérieurement sa petite victoire pendant que Mozart pleura jusqu'à épuisement.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous amiez!

* * *

><p>Dans une grande chambre dans le palais royal de Dressrosa, dormait une jeune femme de 24 ans. Son corps n'occupait qu'un petit quart du lit dans lequel elle était encore endormie. La personne qui dormait à ses cotés il y a quelques heures, était partit tôt le matin, lui laissant un petit cadeau, sur la table de chevet du côté opposé du lit.<p>

Mozart ouvrit les yeux doucement, éblouit par la lumière qui entrait dans la pièce à travers les grandes fênetres ouvertes. De sa place dans le lit, elle pouvais dire que la journée allair être chaude.

Voulant encore rester dans le lit quelques minutes, Mozart se tourna vers son coté droit, observant un vase de fleurs blanches, des tulipes plus précisement. 'C'est bizarre...' pensa Mozart en se retournant encore une fois '...Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar aujourd'hui...' Ne voulant pas trop réflechir à ce sujet, elle enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller. 'ça sent bon... on dirait l'odeur de Doflam...' s'appercevant de la tournure qui prennait ses pensées, Mozart ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva d'un coup, s'asseyant sur le lit, se rappelant des événements de la nuit précédente.

«Oh non, non, non! J'y crois pas!» paniqua-t-elle. En regardant son torse, elle remarqua qu'elle était toujours nue «Oh non! Ne me ditez pas..! Est-ce... est-ce qu'il m'a fait quelque chose?» Soulevant les draps qui la couvraient, Mozart constata qu'elle portait toujours sa culotte. 'Je ne suis pas entièrement nue. Et je ne ressent aucune douleur dans... cette zone' pensa-t-elle rougissant lègerement. Regardant encore une fois autours d'elle, Mozart remarqua une feuille pliée en deux à coté du vase de tulipes avec son nom marqué dessous. L'ouvrant elle lit le contenu.

Ma chère canarie,

J'espere que tu aie bien dormie. Ne t'inquiète sur tout pas, je ne te toucherai que lorsque tu me supplieras. Ce ne sera qu'à ce moment la que je te xxxxx et xxxxx sans me retenir. Tu en demandras plus.

Comlètement rouge, Mozart hésita un peu à lire la suite, après avoir vue son choix de mots, mais le fit tout de même.

Habille-toi et rejoinds moi dans le toit. Je t'y attendrai. Choisit les vêtements qui te conviendront dans la guarde-robe.

Ne me fait pas attendre longstemps «3

Mozart ne put s'empêcher de sentir cette petite flamme au fond de son être après avoir lut les mots écrits par le Grand Corsaire. La nuit dernière, elle avait vue une facette de Doflamingo, qu'elle ignorait complètement et ne pensait même pas qui pourrait exister. Il s'est montré beaucoup plus doux et attentionné avec elle, malgré tout ce que les rumeurs disaient sur lui. C'était le coté "humain" du roi qu'elle aimerait bien apprendre à connaitre...

Se décidant finalement à se lever, Mozart enroula les draps autours de son corps et pris délicatement une des tulipes dans le vase, la ramenant à son nez pour sentir l'odeur délicate de la fleur. Regardant autours de la chambre, elle ne vit aucune armoire, seulement deux portes qui semblaient donner sur des pièces différentes. Ouvrant la première porte, elle entra dans une salle de bains, grande et décorée avec des couleurs pastels. Mozart enprofita pour se chercher une brosse à dent non utilisée et se brosser les dents. Après elle se dirigea vers l'autre porte. Poussant celle-ci, elle entra dans une grande garde-robe. Des vêtement très colorés se trouvaient un peu par tout, ainsi que des chaussures, d'hiver et d'été. au fond de la pièce, se trouvaient d'autre portes, Mozart présuma qu'elle étaient les armoire. En suivant les indications de la petite note, Mozart se dirigea vers l'armoire et ouvrit les portes. Elle y trouva des vêtements féminins: robes, jupes, shorts, bottes, balerines, sous vêtements, coulants, il y avait de tout devant elle, un seul peit détail la dérangeait: le vêtement était tous extrèmement courts, et dans le cas des sous-vêtement, que de la lingerie en dentele. 'Il fallait s'y attendre.' Mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir enroulée dans un simple drap très fin, donc elle opta pour des sous-vêtement noirs, une robe blanche que lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, avec des shorts noirs en dessus bien sûr, et des ballerines de même couleur. Quelques bracelets de couleur diverses à chaque bras, les cheveux laché et elle partie de la chambre, en fermant toutes les portes laissées ouvertes, direction: le toit.

Arrivant devant une des portes qui donna sur le toit, Mozart la trouva ouverte. Faisant un pas à l'extèrieure, un courrant d'air chaud fit ses cheveux voler en arrière, la faisant sourire.

«Tu a l'air très ravie ma belle canarie»

Mozart se retourna, voyant Doflamingo assis sur la rembarde lui souriant, un verre de vin à sa main. Posant son vers à ses cotés, Doflamingo se leva et s'approcha de Mozart. S'arrêtant devant elle, Doflamingo s'accroupi pour avoir ses yeux à même niveau que ceux de Mozart. Il prit le menton de sa petite canarie, entre son pouce et indicateur, et inclina son visage de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais à la dernière seconde, elle se libera de son emprise et detourna son visage, le faisant embrasser sa joue.

«Hm... si c'est ça que tu voulais tu n'avais qu'à dire ma belle.» dit Doflamingo en l'embrassant le cou derrière l'oreille, la faisant gémir «Fufufufu»

Ne pouvant plus tener l'embarras de la situation, Mozart couru vers une autre des sorties, fermant la porte derrière elle et descendant les escaliers à grands pas. Les escaliers finissaient dans un grand couloir. Mozart choisit d'ignorer les deux chemins à sa droite et gauche et couru jusqu'au bout tournant à droite, mais bizarrement, c'était un cul-de-sac. Retournant en arrière, les deux chemins sur le couloir principal avaient disparus eux aussi, ne laissant qu'une seule option. Elle suivit ce couloir jusqu'à la fin, pour se trouver devant deux grandes portes en bois. Devant celles-ci se tenait Baby 5(five).

«5-san, que fait tu ici?»

«Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend de l'autre coté» dit-elle souriante en gloussant «Il a besoin de toi.» Et après ces mots elle disparu dans le couloir.

Mozart s'approcha alors de la porte et entra. La pièce était la salle à manger de la Famille, mais assis au fond de la table, n'était que Doflamingo. S'approchant de lui, Mozart s'assis dans la place préparé pour elle à ses cotés. Elle n'hosait pas le regarder de peur de comment il pourrait réagir à cause de sa fugue quelques minutes plus tôt.

«Tu ne me fait pas une bise en guise de bonjour, ma chère petite canarie?»

«Euh... oui, si vous le permettez Jeune Maitre» dit Mozart en se levant, s'inclinant pour lui faire une bise sur la joue gauche. Mais comme elle avait fait quelques minutes avant, il tourna son visage, l'embrassant ainsi sur la bouche.

Mozart voulut se rétirer du baiser, mais Doflamingo mis sa main derrière son cou. Il emprofita par la même occasion, pour l'assoire sur ses genoux.

«J-Jeune Maitre...»

«Ne t'inquiète pas» dit-il, et souffla dans son oreille «Tu peut m'appeller "Dofy"»

Confuse de sa proposition, Mozart rougit encore plus qu'elle l'était avant. Son coeur battait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine et même si c'était impossible, elle craignait qu'il le puisse entendre.

«M-Mais Jeune M-Maî-»

«Nah ah ah. Répéte»

«Hai Do-Dofy-sama»

/...\\

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'une bonne partie de la famille Doquixote se trouvait autour de la piscine, aparue Mozart en maillot de bain ( /images/I/615cYW%2BBGkL._UY679_.jpg), et avec une confiance révélée, elle passa à travers toutes les autres femmes présentes pour s'assoire à coté de Dofy.

«Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe?» dit Doflamingo en enroulant son bras sur la taille de Mozart, faisant en même temps signe aux autres femmes de disparaitre. Mozart aussi, profita pour reposer sa tête sur le torse de son maître «Tu es drôlement contente, ma petite canarie. Tu semble avoir changée quelque peu dans ces dernières heures.»

«Hai~» dit Mozart en s'écartant de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux «J'ai décidée de commencer à vous faire confiance, mais je ne savais pas comment vous l'annoncer, donc j'ai demandée à Sugar-sama de m'aider, mais comme elle avait "mieux à faire"» dit Mozart en utilisant les guillemets pour accentuer ces propos «Donc Trebol-sama m'a proposé son aide et il m'a donnée ça!» finit-elle finalement en lui montrant une flasque.

«Trebol t'a donné ça?»demanda-t-il. Question qu'elle répondit que par un simple hochement de tête, toujours souriante. Doflamingo prit l'object d'entre ses mains pour savoir la quantité d'alcool encore à l'intèrieur. Elle était presque vide.

«Est ce que tu as bu tout ça?»

«Oui! Toute seule en plus! Je n'avais jamais goûter du saké avant, Moza-chan l'a adorée!»

«"Moza-chan"?»

«Hai!»

«Trebol!» cria Doflamingo en jettant la flasque dans la piscine, recevant un grognement désaprovateur de la femme à ses cotés

Trebol, sortie je-ne-sais-d'où atterit devant Doflamingo, comme toujours, trop proche. Doflamingo faisait alors la morale à l'homme devant lui pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, chose que celui-ci ignora complètement. Mais comme le Grand Corsaire déteste qu'on l'ignore, il utilisa son pouvoir pour le découper. Sans utiliser le fluide bien sûr.

«On y va.» dit-il en se levant, portant Mozart dans ses bras. Il utilisa alors le corde de son fruit du démon pour les déposer sur la rambarde de la fênetre de leur chambre. Déposant Mozart au sol, il se dirigea vers leur lit et s'y coucha.

«Nee~ Dofy-kun-sama~! Si vous vouliez tant être seul-à-seul avec moi, il faillait juste le dire» Dit Mozart, touours sous l'effect de l'alcool en se couchant sur lui. Prenant un de ses bras pour le mettre autour d'elle

«Mozart.»

«Hm..?» .

«ça te dirait une petite partie de jambe en l'air?» dit Doflamingo ricanant. Quand il ne reçut aucune réaction, il la regarda, pour s'appercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie.

Souriant un peu, Doflamingo la mit délicatement de sur le lit, la recouvrant. Il se leva alors et se servit un verre de bonze bien fort. S'asseyant sur un divant, il regarda son esclave endormie, même s'il ne la considérait plus comme tel. Et c'était exactement ça le problème: elle était sensée n'être plus qu'une autres de ses jouets, mais ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme changeaient à une vitessa incroyablement rapide. Et le pire pour ce Joker considéré impitoyable, était qu'il accueillait ce sentiment et ne voulait que recevoir même en retour.

* * *

><p>Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider à les corriger, donc en principe le prochain chapitre sera clean<p>

Des commentaires please ;)


End file.
